Across Universes
by I'mJustTired
Summary: PREVIOUSLY CALLED 'TOO MANY DOCTORS' After the TARDIS is thrown across three universes, taking the Doctor and Julian, it lands in 221B Baker Street but it's not happy about it. As the newly assembled team try to repair it and get themselves back, could there be something more stopping them? Sherlock/DS9/Doctor Who crossover. Rated T for Sherlock, Julian and Doctor whump everywhere
1. Chapter 1: The Box Arrives

OK the first thing I need to say. Before my disclaimer, before ANYTHING:

This is the universe for this story:

There are different 'universes' for different fandoms but they are all perfectly aware of each other's existence and can pretty much visit each other when they like if they put in a little effort (e.g. with a TARDIS or other time ship, a wormhole, etc.) But it's not like, for example, the DS9 crew could fly back to Earth and go to London and Sherlock would be there. They are _separate '_universes' that can be travelled between.

OK.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own or seek to make profit from Sherlock, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine or Doctor Who or any of their characters. Yes, Doctor Who indeed sorry it wouldn't let me put three categories so if you're here liking Sherlock and DS9 but not Who, go watch it then come back. Like, seriously, watch it now.

OK, I'm back, let's get this show on the road. This story is set before the end of series 2 of Sherlock sometime, before the Dominion war, and it's doctor 11. Rated T for physical whump EVERYWHERE (literally, within the first couple of chapters (I really like whump)) and probably some sex reference later on. Nothing, like, explicit sex or anything though.

A thing: Like this introduction, this is probably going to be long. And full of whump. Like, seriously, so much whump. May God have mercy on your souls.

'The wormhole's opening. It's the shuttle.'

'Prepare docking bay 1 for their arrival.'

'Aye, sir' Dax tapped on her console, sending the instruction, as the shuttle glided towards Deep Space Nine. It was a normal morning on the station; most of the senior officers were on their duty shifts in ops watching the day-to-day passing of ships through the sector. The shuttle had just come back from a possibly trade opportunity in the Gamma Quadrant, carrying Kira and Odo. Not much had happened in the past few days out of routine and everyone was relaxed. Julian had made his way up to ops leaving a couple of nurses on duty and was leaning against Dax's console chatting to her they filed crew reports with O'Brien at his console behind them. They pause for a few seconds to make sure the shuttle way safely docked and then turned back to the reports. However before they could look at the next one, the console beeped again. Dax turned back and looked at the readings. She frowned.

'Sir, it seems like the wormhole is opening again.' Sisko walked over from where he had been standing outside his office as did the Chief.

'What? What's coming through?' he asked.

'Nothing,' started Julian, also looking at the console. 'But there does seem to be some sort of ship there…'

'Barely big enough for one person though' continued Dax. 'It looks approximately 2 metres high, maybe a metre wide.'

'Put it on the viewscreen' said Sisko, turning towards it. The viewscreen flicked on and Dax zoomed in until they could just about make out what looked like a small blue box spinning around through space. Dax tried to follow it on its unruly path but it was going all over the place.

'What is that?' wondered Julian out loud. As they watched, the box continued spinning and then started flickering as if it was in the middle of a transport. At the same time, a whumming noise made the four officers turn towards Sisko's office. It started quietly but by the time the officers had noticed it, it filled the entire room.

'Something's materialising' observed O'Brien as the box started to materialise.

'Intruder alert' said Sisko and an alarm came on but it was drowned out by the materialisation noise. Julian walked a little closer and looked at it.

'Something's wrong' he said, frowning.

'What?'

'I don't know. I can just hear it. I don't think we'll need the intruder alert.' As Julian said this, the box fully solidified outside the office. Lights were flashing through the windows and Julian could vaguely hear yelling inside. He walked up to the doors and pulled on them, trying to open it, but it was firmly shut.

'I'm going to get a medkit,' he said, running for the turbolift, 'I can hear someone in there.' Sisko and Dax walked up to the doors and read the panel on the front. _Pull to open_. The strange ship was shaking on the spot slightly and smoke was starting to leak though the doors as well as a muffled alarm sound. Dax banged on the doors and stood on her tiptoes trying to look through the frosted windows.

'Hello?' she called, 'Is anyone in there?' A moment passed followed by more muffled yelling from inside. The turbolift arrived in ops and Julian jumped off before it had even stopped and ran over to the doors. Jadzia pulled on the door again. She started to yell through the door again but the door suddenly flew open and smoke poured out, making them all take a step back. The officers stared in. Through the thick smoke they could barely see anything, but they got some idea of the size.

'But it's...' started O'Brien incredulously.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Passenger

DISCLAIMER: I own/profit from none of the questions, plotlines etc. of any of these fandoms. Just fun.

Hope you enjoyed chapter 1, always enjoy comments and reviews if you care to leave a few words :)

'Bigger on the inside'

'Smaller on the outside' said Julian and Dax together.

'Careful!' yelled a voice from inside. 'I'm trying to-' the voice broke off and started coughing. Through the smoke, a man staggered to the door with a fire extinguisher in his hand. His hair was ruffled and sticking up everywhere and his face and clothes were both singed. He leaned against the doorway, wobbling, for a moment, firing the extinguisher back into his ship. Another flood of smoke flew out, making him and the officers cough. He coughed for a couple more seconds before the fire extinguisher fell from his hand and his collapsed in a heap just inside the doorway. Julian knelt down next to him with the medkit as the smoke began to clear. Dax knelt down next to him.

'He looks human…' She, looking him up and down. He was wearing a tweed jacket over a pale blue shirt both of which were burnt and torn. An untied bow tie hung loose around his undone collar. Julian flipped open his tricorder and scanned him.

'Nothing's broken and it all looks fairly regular. Except…' Julian paused and suddenly the man's eyes snapped open.

'There's two hearts' he finished. He sat up quickly and looked around at everything.

'Where am I?' Sisko stood next to him.

'You're on the Federation station Deep Space Nine near Bajor.' The man looked startled.

'The Federation…' he muttered to himself. He jumped up and before pausing and turning to the startled officers to offer an explanation.

'Sorry about this, not really sure what happened, I'm the Doctor, hello everyone.' He flashed a smile and waved around. 'I really shouldn't be here; I need to go.' He quickly took off his jacket and pushed open the door, flapping the jacket in from of him as he went inside. A lot of the smoke had gone but there was still some. The officers stood startled for a moment when suddenly the station shook. The Doctor appeared next to Julian in the doorway.

'Sorry, sorry! It seems there's been some kind of malfunction. Let me just-' the station shook again, harder, knocking the officers' feet from under them. Julian fell backwards into the Doctor and they both tumbled back into the box. Before they could get back on their feet, the station shook again sending the Doctor back to the floor and Julian headfirst into the edge of the door. Lights flashed in front of his eyes and he fell to the floor, dazed, as the door slammed shut. The lock clicked and the engines whirred into life. The Doctor pushed himself towards the door with a yell and tried to pull it open but it had locked itself. Frustrated, he sprang up to the console and started frantically pressing buttons and turning dials. As he pulled a final level, a shower of sparks flew off from the console, making him spring away with a yell. He looked up at the central engine confused.

'What's wrong with you, then?' he muttered. Julian groaned and the Doctor looked over as he wobbled to his feet, looking around at the chasm that, a few moments ago, looked no bigger than a turbolift in wonder. The Doctor smiled. He loved the look on people's faces when they saw inside for the first time. He leapt down the steps out of the way of another shower of sparks.

'So this is your spaceship?' asked Julian curiously, forgetting about DS9.

'Well… spaceship, time-ship; it does both. It's called a TARDIS' he explained, 'Short for 'Time And Relative Dimension In Space. And yes; it's bigger on the inside.' Julian nodded.

'Some sort of inter-dimensional displacement?' he asked. The Doctor nodded, looking impressed.

'Good guess.' he said. Julian smiled. The TARDIS started to shake again and they had to hold onto the railing by the steps to stay on their feet. The Doctor bounded back towards the console with Julian following.

'Here, you seem reasonably clever, keep this reading under 100 it might help to stabilise the flight.' As Julian got to grips with that, the Doctor frantically ran around the console trying everything he could think of to gain control. As he danced around the TARDIS continued to shake and tilt at an unnatural angle. The Doctor lost his footing and slid towards the edge of the console area, knocking down Julian with him. They scrambled on the floor for a few seconds until suddenly there was a bang as the TARDIS made a hurried landing and then everything was still. The two men climbed slowly to their feet and stood still for a moment. The Doctor looked up at the engine, still glowing, but the background noise. Unlike its normal never-ending sigh, it was more metallic, like the static on a broken computer. The Doctor flicked a few things on and off but nothing happened. He threw up his hands.

'We'd better find out where we are then.'


	3. Chapter 3: 221B

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own any of the characters (and yes, OK, Sherlock hasn't been in it so far but just read this chapter OK)

I know I've put up three chapters in, like, 2 days without any reviews or anything but meh. HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER YAAAAAAY :D

The two doctors walked up to the doors and warily pulled it open to see they had landed what looked like an urban apartment. From the doorway they could see two large windows showing a rainy city street. Between the two windows was a desk covered in papers, clothes and miscellaneous bit of junk. Stepping out of the TARDIS and looking around, the rest of the room was much the same; every surface covered with no noticeable pattern. There was a same corridor coming from the room and a kitchen area also attached covered in science equipment. Their attention was suddenly drawn towards the door as someone walked in and stopped, staring at them. The two parties stood, staring at each other for a moment. The man who had just walked in was carrying a brown shopping bag in his arms and his light brownish hair and leather jacket were soaking from the rain. He stood, dripping, open-mouthed looking at the two ill-matched strangers standing in his apartment for a moment before turning back and yelling down the stairs,

'SHERLOCK!' Shouting came from downstairs and the stairs creaked as someone ran up them. He turned back to Julian and the Doctor.

'Did Mrs Hudson let you in? She's not supposed to let people up when we're not here. And how did you get that box up the stairs?' he asked. Before either of them thought of an answer another man appeared behind the first. He was several inches taller than the first with the collar of his long coat turned up. He stepped past the other man and looked Julian and the Doctor up and down. After a moment he spoke.

'I take it you two aren't here with a case? You obviously barely know each other and neither of you are armed so you can't be from my brother.' He walked up to the TARDIS and put his ear up to it. 'Is this some sort of transport?' he asked, mostly to himself. He looked at the '_Pull to open_' sign before ignoring it and pushing the door open. After a moment he frowned at the Doctor. The Doctor stifled a laugh as he walked around the TARDIS and stuck his arm in.

'Sherlock what are you…?' asked the other man but trailed off as he saw into the TARDIS. 'Wha…' Sherlock took his arm out of the door and walked up to the doctors.

'Who are you?' he asked, surprisingly calm considering what had just happened.

'I'm the Doctor'

'No, _I'm _the doctor here' said the man still standing by the door.

'Yes but I'm _the _Doctor'

'What do you mean _the _Doctor? Doctor who?'

'Just The Doctor!' Julian butted in, breaking the argument.

'I'm a doctor too, if anyone was wondering. Doctor Julian Bashir.' There was a moment's pause until the introductions continued.

'John Waston. And he's Sherlock Holmes'

'_Sherlock Holmes_?' said the Doctor and Julian in sync.

'_The _Sherlock Holmes?' checked Julian.

'In person' said Sherlock as he pulled off his sodden coat. He ruffled out his sodden mop of curly brown hair. Watson suddenly realised he was still standing in the door and put down the bag he was carrying amongst the test tubes and beakers on the table, pulling off his jacket.

'Oh, TARDIS, what have you done?' whispered the Doctor to himself.

'How are we in the same universe as Sherlock Holmes?' asked Julian, frowning. 'And in fact…' his eyes widened. 'You're _The Doctor_! How did you get on Deep Space Nine?'

'Are you saying you've jumped between three different universes in a police box?' asked Sherlock.

'You've heard of me?' asked the Doctor to Julian, ignoring Sherlock's question for now.

'Well… a bit. You're a Time Lord. I should've guessed at the second heart. I don't know much about your universe but I know a lot of it exists because of you. And Sherlock Holmes!' he turned towards the curly-haired man. 'The internet's Detective who can tell everything about you before you even open your mouth.' He smiled.

'Sorry, who did you say you were?' asked Sherlock.

'Doctor Julian Bashir. I'm not from either of your universes, you won't have heard of me.' Sherlock quickly checked through his memories but after a few seconds realised there was nothing. Therefore he went back to his original question.

'How did you get here?' he questioned.

'I was in my TARDIS,' the Doctor paused and gestured to the ship. 'That's that, it's a ship that travels in space and time and now it seems universes. I was just cruising through the time vortex and the next thing I knew there was smoke everywhere and I had crashed somewhere, your station it seems,' he said to Julian. 'So Julian ended up in the TARDIS as well and she spun off again and now we're here. I tried flying her out but she won't respond to any of the controls and even if she did I'm not sure there would be enough power to break back through the two universes.' Out of habit, the Doctor reached into his jacket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, walking around the messy apartment scanning.

'OK, so, why did it land here? Can't we carry it down the stairs and you can fix it somewhere else; we do live here. I mean, no offence but it's not really our problem.' Pointed out John.

'Good, great plan, you're welcome to try and lift it. Just because it's bigger on the inside doesn't mean it's lighter on the outside.' He picked up Sherlock's skull and examined it before grimacing and putting it back.

'Well we can't just have a giant police box in the middle of our living room and can you stop doing that please, what even is that?' he said irritated. The Doctor immediately snapped off his sonic and held it up to look at it. 'Sonic screwdriver. Basically a probe. But I prefer screwdriver and I think it's become your problem. I'm not sure what exactly, but some sort of energy from the engines has created a sort of cloud around this building messing up the molecular integrity. I don't know why or how, but if we try and move the TARDIS, the building comes down with it.'


	4. Chapter 4: Coloured Wires

DISCLAIMER: I own DVDs. Lots and lots of DVDs, but not the rights to their characters.

Sorry this has taken a while but I've had a really busy week (plus I went to see Desolation of Smaug on Tuesday and literally couldn't think of anything else for three days) but here you go.

There was a moment of silence and everyone in the room stared at the Doctor. Sherlock looked the two men up and down, sizing them up. He saw the wars they had been through, Julian's professionalism and the Doctor's eccentricity, and that they were both truthful men. He had no choice but to believe them.

'I suppose we better get to work fixing it then' said Sherlock efficiently. The Doctor was surprised how calm everyone was considering they were standing in a room of people they barely knew, discussing how to get a bigger-on-the-inside time travelling police box back to its universe.

'Well, first we'll need to hook her up to some sort of power source. I don't want to risk using her engines. Out of curiosity, what year is it? And where are we?'

'2012 and this is 221B Baker Street, London' answered Watson. He was the only one who still seemed to be slightly unnerved by their situation.

'London, that's Earth, OK good I know a lot about Earth. 2012; limits our technology quite a bit but we can manage. Do you have some sort of power supply?'

'We can plug it into the mains but I doubt it'll be much good' suggested Sherlock.

'It's better than nothing. Julian, come with me, I need some stuff to connect it all up.' He gestured to John and Sherlock as he and Julian walked into the TARDIS. 'You two are welcome to come and look around if you like.' They looked at each other for a moment before John smiled and made a 'you go first' gesture before following Sherlock into the TARDIS. A lot of the lights had gone off so it was quite dark but they could still get a sense of the size and impressiveness of the main console room. Sherlock immediately started walking around everywhere, looking at every corner and detail, fascinated by the Doctor's time-ship. John, on the other hand, stayed pretty much in the doorway, turning in circles looking around. After several minutes, he just said,

'Wow.' He chuckled and walked to the controls where Julian and the Doctor were waiting as did Sherlock. Watson put his hands on the console.

'Well… this is really remarkable. And it is beautiful, this ship. But all the same, I'm gonna leave you to it; not sure how I feel about staying in an apartment which could collapse if we do something wrong.' He took one last look around before turning back towards the door.

'John…' started Sherlock but he interrupted.

'No, it's fine; there are enough doctors here already. I'm going out with Sarah tonight anyway I'll just ask to stay a few nights. It was nice meeting you two.' he said to Julian and the Doctor before stepping out of the TARDIS and heading out of the building. The three other men gathered around the controls. Sherlock looked over the variety of different things attached to the hexagonal panel. He had a million different questions spinning through his head about how this ship worked, where it came from; he had to fight to stop himself blurting them all out in one long stream and just pick one.

'How does it work?' he asked.

'It would take a long time to explain' sighed the Doctor.

'We have time' pointed out Julian.

'That's true. Follow me; we can get it hooked up while I explain.' And with that he bounded off into the depth of the TARDIS, the others following along behind him.

Xxx

Several hours later and the Doctor was still talking. A long bundle of multi-coloured wires tumbled out of the TARDIS and coiled around the apartment, eventually making its way to an extension lead in the kitchen. The ends of the wires were stuffed precariously into all four sockets of the lead and sparked every now and then as power surged through them to the TARDIS. There was enough power to have the top light and most of the inside lights back on. The Doctor was crouching by the wall socket with his sonic, fiddling with the power switch trying to get enough power to work from the console without affecting the entire building. Julian was just leaving the TARDIS holding a cardboard box full of cable ties, a ball of string and an assortment of other seemingly random items. He walked over to the kitchen table where the Doctor had paused his explanation of the TARDIS and was in a heated discussion with Sherlock, trying to get him to move some of his science equipment.

'We're going to need a clear surface!'

'You've already covered the apartment with cables!'

'Like it makes a difference; it's so messy anyway!' Julian rolled his eyes and put the box down on the edge of the table, carefully pushing a set of test tubes out of the way.

'What's all this for?' asked Julian, interrupting the argument, pulling a roll of duct tape and a broken set of headphones out of the box and holding them up.

'Various bits and pieces I've picked up. I don't know how well the TARDIS will hook up with this power; some of that might be useful. In fact…' He dropped his sonic and leapt up, rummaging through the box. 'They always end up at the bottom…' he muttered. Eventually he let out a triumphant '_Aha!' _and pulled out a handful of Kirby grips. Crouching back down, he pulled two of the hair grips out of the bundle, holding the rest between his teeth. He stuck them into the socket and started poking around, grabbing his sonic in the other hand. As he fiddled with the socket, Julian examined the extension cord.

'Do you want me to switch the fuses while you're doing that?' he asked. The Doctor paused what he was doing and turned to look at him. He frowned and took the hair grips  
out of his mouth.

'What?'

'Well, I thought you'd probably need the fused switched or the negative charge could… overload…' he trailed off as the Doctor continued to frown. 'That _is _what you're doing isn't it?'

'No, you're right but you don't know anything about this kind of technology, how did you work that out?' Julian gave a kind of embarrassed smile and tapped his head.

'Genetical enhancements. My parents had them done when I was a kid. Very illegal, very dangerous but it does give me some advantages.' Sherlock and the Doctor looked at him for a moment.

'Yes, switching the fuses would be helpful, thank you' said the Doctor simply, not asking any more questions. He picked out two more Kirby grips and offered them to Julian who smiled and took them. Sitting himself down cross-legged on the kitchen floor, Julian pried the back off the plug and started uncrossing and re-crossing the coloured wires. Sherlock stood over his shoulder for a few moments, watching him work and deducing which enhancements he had. Obviously eyesight and mental capacities and, as Sherlock watched him carefully hook the wires through the bent hair grips, hand-eye coordination it seemed as well. He found it fascinating, the idea of modifying a person's genes to enhance their abilities. Sherlock opened his mouth to speak but he looked up as he heard the Doctor cough quietly. The Time Lord gave him a warning look and shook his head and, although Sherlock was confused, he stayed quiet. Satisfied Sherlock wasn't going to start questioning Julian about his abilities, he flicked his sonic closed and dropped the remaining grips into his pocket.

'I'm just going to get something from the TARDIS and then we can give this a try! Don't go anywhere.'


	5. Chapter 5: Jumpstart

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

Read yo'. Whump enters.

As the Doctor disappeared into the TARDIS, Julian closed the plug back up again and unfolding his legs, placing the plug carefully on the table. He and Sherlock walked up to the TARDIS doors and saw the Doctor open a hatch under the main console and pull out a long coil of transparent wire and slotted a section on the end so it would fit into the socket. The Doctor walked towards the door, letting it out as he went. As they looked closer, they noticed it was in fact a hollow tube curled up into a coil rather than a wire. Julian and Sherlock parted for the Doctor to come through and he let out the tube along next to the other wires to the socket where plugged it in.

'What's the tube?' asked Sherlock. For once he felt a little intimidated; engineering and electrical was a subject he didn't know much about.

'It links directly to the engines. The tube contains some of the same energy held in the engines and simple electrical energy can kick up a reaction. Essentially it's a jumpstart.' He joked, picking up the plug Julian had rewired and plugged it in, quickly scanning it with his sonic to check it was right.

'Now… just stay away from the wires in case this doesn't work' warned the Doctor and then he flicked the switch. There was a small bang as a shower of sparks exploded from the socket and then more sparks flew from the bare wire stuffed into the extension cord. The lights in the apartment flickered for a moment and then returned to normal, the dim TARDIS lights brightening and its noise sounding a little closer to its normal sigh. The Doctor then flicked the second switch connected to the long tube. For a moment, nothing happened, and then a golden glow started to fill the tube. It started faintly from the socket, growing stronger and working its way along, leaving a golden trail twisting around the apartment. The three men stared as it slowly snaked its way towards the TARDIS, until the Doctor laughed and Julian joined in. There was something so pleasing about the tube of golden light, it made him feel very childish. They stopped abruptly as another shower of sparks flew off the socket, almost setting a stack of paper on fire.

'Come on, into the TARDIS! I don't know if this will last' called the Doctor. Sherlock hurriedly cleared anything flammable out of harm's way before following the others into the ship. By the time they had reached the main console, the light had filled the whole tube and the engines were filled with light but they remained still. Something was wrong. The Doctor frowned.

'It should be working, why isn't it working?' He yelled frustratedly. The background noise had turned into a whine as if pressure was building in the engines.

'The engines are overloading!' Shouted the Doctor. He danced around the console frantically trying to do something. Even though they weren't going anywhere, the TARDIS began to shake and the three men had to hold onto the railing around the console area for support.

'We need to turn off the jumpstart or everything will blow!' shouted Sherlock. At this the Doctor leapt down the stairs and ran for the doors to unplug it at the source. Julian immediately crouched next to the console, trying to pull the tube out where it was attached to the console and Sherlock knelt down to help him. However, before either of them could even get a grip on, the console next to them exploded, raining sparks everywhere. Julian was thrown backwards, the back of his head loudly colliding with the metal railing, knocking him out. Sherlock was thrown in the other direction and went skidding down the stairs, landing heavily at the bottom. Meanwhile the Doctor was blindly making his way to the socket. The coils of wire from the TARDIS had filled the apartment with smoke. His foot hit the extension cord and he went crashing into the wall. Coughing, the Doctor pushed himself up and felt along for the socket. Eventually his finger felt the switch and he flicked it off, pulling out the plug as well just to be safe. He heard the TARDIS falling silent and everything was quiet for a moment until the smoke alarm went off.

'Bit late' he muttered and made his way towards the door, flinging it open to clear some of the smoke. Sherlock groaned as he heard the alarm but stood up and walked over to Julian. His pulse was steady but he probably had a concussion. He looked reasonably light. Sherlock put an arm under Julian's back and another under his knees, hoisting him up and walking towards the doors. By this time the Doctor had flung open both the windows as well and was standing on the kitchen table, hitting the smoke alarm with a newspaper. He jumped down with a concerned expression as he saw Sherlock emerge with Julian.

'He hit his head but there's no blood that I can see' answered Sherlock before the Doctor had asked. Just then they heard a woman shouting from the stairs.

'Sherlock, what's going on up there? What have you done this time?'

'Mrs Hudson' hissed Sherlock with a sigh.


	6. Chapter 6: Smoke Alarm

DISCLAIMER: It's not mine, yo'

Really short chapter because I wrote a chapter and realised it was ridiculously long so I've split it. Another chapter will be up momentarily.

Sherlock thrust Julian at the Doctor, ignoring his protest, and walked towards the door leaving the Doctor holding Julian awkwardly under his arms.

'I'll get her out of the way. Try and get the smoke alarm off.' The Doctor started to speak but Sherlock cut him off, yelling 'don't be alarmed Mrs Hudson; nothing important is on fire! It's just an experiment' The Doctor started moving to dump Julian on the sofa by the door but Sherlock ushered him back. He sighed and clumsily reached to put an arm under Julian's legs and managed to get him into the armchair by the kitchen. Sherlock walked through the open door and held it closed behind him. As the Doctor jumped back up on the chair, he could hear muffled talking. He shrugged off his tweed jacket and covered the alarm with it, standing on his tiptoes to reach. The door opened a crack more as Mrs Hudson tried to enter the room but Sherlock held it closed.

'Look, it's just an experiment. There was fire. It makes smoke.' Sherlock inwardly sighed with relief as the smoke alarm stopped. 'Listen, the alarm has stopped now. Now I'll be getting back to my work.' And with that he quickly stepped back into the apartment and closed the door, listening to Mrs Hudson's footsteps fade away. The Doctor threw his jacket down on the edge of the chair he had been standing on and picked up his sonic from the table. He scanned over Julian and checked the reading.

'Have you got any ice?' Asked the Doctor. Sherlock raised his eyebrows.

'No.' The Doctor didn't reply. He stood in the middle of the apartment looking at the TARDIS. After a long moment he sighed.

'That should've worked. There's no reason why that didn't work. Why didn't that work? It should've worked.' He kicked the transparent tube lying next to his foot and ran his free hand through his hair, thinking.

'What happens now?' asked Sherlock. The Doctor looked up at him.

'Sherlock, I'm really sorry I've just barged into your life, your apartment, like this.' He paused to see Sherlock's reaction but he didn't say anything so the Doctor continued. 'There is no reason why that didn't work. So I can only assume there is someone else making it not work.' Sherlock frowned.

'Who?'

'I don't know. Probably someone has followed the TARDIS through from my universe. But whoever they are, they don't want me to leave.' Glancing around, he noticed it was getting dark outside. He walked up to the TARDIS and opened the front panel in the door to reveal to telephone inside. He stuck his arm in and reached around until he came back out with a battered wallet in his hand and opened it up. Satisfied with the contents, he walked over to pick up his jacket.

'I'm going to go and buy some frozen peas for Julian's head. And something to eat because I'm starving and at the moment there's nothing we can really do without attracting more attention.' Just before he left, he added, 'And if you wouldn't mind taking away the jumpstart tube. Just coil it up and chuck it in the TARDIS but you probably don't want it sitting around with all that energy in it.' Sherlock nodded. 'Be quiet on the stairs or Mrs Hudson will almost certainly bother you.' The Doctor nodded back. 'Do you want something to eat?'

'What day is it?' asked Sherlock. The Doctor looked at him for a moment.

'I'll get you something' he said before pulling on his jacket and heading quietly down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7: Noodles and Enemies

DISCLAIMER: Nothing has changed in a few minutes. Still, none of it is mine.

OK, look, this will be whumpy but ATM I am absolutely adoring writing little domestic things like them buying take away and sitting on the floor because there's not enough chairs so just bear with. I love this stuff THERE WILL BE MORE WHUMP DON'T PANIC.

The Doctor had been back only a few minutes when Julian began to stir. Sherlock was sitting opposite him in his chair with his laptop on the arm, eating a tin foil dish of noodles and the Doctor was sitting cross-legged on the floor next to him with a similar meal and a bottle of water sitting next to him. They looked up at Julian as he groaned and slowly brought his head up from where it was dangling over the arm of John's chair. He looked around, disorientated and noticed the others sitting opposite him.

'Ah, you're awake' observed the Doctor and jumped up, walking over to the fridge.

'Don't move too much,' advised Sherlock, 'you've got a concussion.'

'I can tell' winced Julian, putting his hand on the back of his head and feeling a bump forming. He brought up his legs and twisted around so he was sitting forwards in the chair.

'You hit your head on the TARDIS railings,' explained the Doctor, handing Julian a packet of frozen peas. 'The jumpstart didn't work so there's some kind of outside influence going on. We're not trying anything else until morning.' Julian held the packet to his head as he absorbed this information.

'Any idea who wants us stuck here?' he asked.

'Not yet, but we were just talking about that,' said the Doctor, sitting back down next to Sherlock's chair. Sherlock closed his laptop and put it on the coffee table next to him. 'Whoever it is has chosen not to show themselves so evidently they don't physically want anything to do with us; they just don't want us going anywhere.'

'Maybe they're worried about either me or Sherlock having access to the TARDIS' suggested Julian.

'Do you have any enemies here?' asked the Doctor. Sherlock raised his eyebrows.

'Depends how you define 'enemy'' he answered. The Doctor waved his hands.

'Someone who doesn't like you'

'Oh, yeah; loads' said Sherlock taking another mouthful of noodles. At this Julian suddenly realised how hungry he was.

'I hate to change the subject, but is there any of that left?' he questioned, gesturing to the tin containers Sherlock and the Doctor were holding.

'Mmm,' The Doctor mumbled through his noodles. 'Yeah, sorry, on the table.' Julian looked behind him and saw two unopened Chinese takeaway containers sitting in the kitchen behind him next to a bottle of water. He carefully stood up and walked over, putting the peas back on the table and retrieving the takeaway. He opened the bottle of water and drank most of it before screwing the cap back on and sitting back down, opening the dish. As he began to eat, the Doctor continued questioning.

'Is there anyone who would specifically try to… inconvenience or endanger you though?'

'A few but only one that could possibly be capable of something like this. But, then again, it's unlikely he's responsible; it's not really his 'style'.'

'What about you, Julian? I would imagine you know a few more people who could manipulate more advanced technology.' Julian shrugged.

'Probably the station's chief of operations could figure something out but no-one I know would particularly want me stuck in 21st century London in a different universe. I don't have many enemies.' As he said that, a thought ran through Julian's head and he almost added to what he'd said but he pushed the thought away. It seemed pretty implausible.

'What about you?' enquired Julian to the Doctor. 'Anyone who would want you stuck in a different universe?' The Doctor puffed out his cheeks.

'Too many to count,' he chuckled, 'As much as I hate not knowing, I guess we'll just have to wait and see.' There was relative silence as the unlikely gathering finished off their meals. Sherlock glanced at the clock and noticed it was nearly midnight. He grabbed his laptop and made his way towards his bedroom, saying goodnight as he went, but the Doctor called along to him just before he entered the room.

'Umm, Sherlock? You don't… mind us having to stay here do you?' he asked, almost apologetically. Sherlock paused and walked back towards them.

'What? No! This is the most interesting thing to happen for ages! Better than any boring old case.' He gave a small smile. The Doctor returned the smile, relieved.

'OK, thank you. Goodnight.' Sherlock nodded and disappeared into his bedroom. The Doctor turned and gathered up the empty containers, putting them in the bin. Julian stifled a yawn and stretched. His back was aching from the awkward angle he had been lying across the chair.

'I would recommend the sofa over that chair' said the Doctor with a smile.

'That's what I was planning' agreed Julian, standing up. 'Do you have a place to sleep in the TARDIS?'

'Well, yeah, a few but I think I'll stay out here. Not sure if I want to spend the night in a time/space travelling ship when someone else is controlling where it goes. Or rather doesn't' he added. 'No I'll sleep in the chair or something. But I'll grab a couple of blankets.' While the Doctor was rummaging around in the TARDIS, Julian sat down on the leather sofa by the door. He unzipped the outer layer of his uniform and took off his boots, putting them on the floor next to him, trying to make himself as comfortable as he could in his uniform. The Doctor walked back out of the TARDIS and threw a blanket to Julian, walking over to Sherlock's chair. He had left his jacket and shoes in the TARDIS and his braces were hanging down off his shoulders.

'Don't Time Lords wear pyjamas?' Commented Julian. The Doctor shrugged as he curled up in the chair and pulled the blanket over him.

'Doesn't make a difference to me. Don't sleep much anyway. Well, I tend to _fall _asleep during whatever I'm doing rather than specifically going to sleep.' Julian chuckled.

'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight.' Julian went to get up and hit the lights but the Doctor stopped him.

'I'll get it' he yawned and taking his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. He pressed a button and with a whir the switch flicked and the lights clicked off.


	8. Chapter 8: What's That Noise?

DISCLAIMER: I own none of this

I DON'T CARE. I WANT SHERLOCK IN JEANS. IT'S CASUAL-STAYING-INDOORS-SHERLOCK OK.

Reviews always appreciated :)

Julian snapped awake as there was a knock at the door. He jerked upright and sat for a moment, wondering where he was, until the events of the last day came back to him. His head still throbbed vaguely from where he had hit it on the railing. Another knock made the Doctor jerk awake in Sherlock's chair. He looked over at Julian and he had to stop himself laughing. The Time Lord's hair was sticking up in every direction, his eyes looking a startling colour in the morning light. The two doctors looked at each other in panic and froze as they heard more shuffling outside.

_Hide. _Mouthed the Doctor as he started thrashing around, trying to untangle himself from the blanket wrapped around him, only succeeding in getting himself even more tangled up. The door started to open and Julian pulled the blanket over himself and lay as still as he could on the sofa.

'It's OK, it's only me. Just came to get a couple of things.' Julian pulled the blanket off his head to see

Watson walking through the door. He sighed with relief and sat up again. As John walked down the corridor to his bedroom, Julian glanced at the clock. It was nearly 11. He pushed the blanket to the end of the sofa and walked over to the coffee table, picking up what was left of a bottle of water from the night before. He watched the Doctor continue to struggle, the blanket now completely covering him. Julian leaned against the mantelpiece for a moment, silently laughing, before pulling the blanket away, sending the Doctor tumbling to the floor in a heap.

'Thanks' he muttered before pulling himself up and walking into the kitchen, starting to look through the cupboards for something edible. Julian turned as Sherlock emerged from his bedroom; half dressed, having pulled on a pair of jeans but not bothering on top, still wearing the t-shirt he slept in, holding his dressing gown in one hand. He paused at the end of the corridor to pull it on and John walked out of his bedroom having changed clothes.

'Oh, hello, John' said Sherlock as John walked past.

'Morning, Sherlock.' He wandered over to the desk, carefully stepping over the wires still covering the apartment, choosing not to ask. He looked around for a few seconds before spotting his keys under a pile of papers and grabbing them when suddenly he frowned.

'What's that noise?' he asked quietly.

'What noise?' frowned Julian. The Doctor and Sherlock both looked over towards John. He looked surprised.

'Can't you hear it? That annoying high-pitched whine?' He looked around for the source of the noise, his eyes eventually coming to rest on the TARDIS. The Doctor looked worried and walked over to the TARDIS.

'No…' the Doctor eventually answered. 'But I don't doubt that it's there…' He carefully put his hand against the painted doorframe and put his ear up to the wood, closing his eyes. Suddenly he snapped his head back and stepped away, his eyes wide.

'Could either of you hear it?' the Doctor asked without turning away from the box.

'No' they both answered.

'In that case, John, I would suggest you leave.' John opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself and grabbed his things, quickly leaving the apartment, closing the door behind him.

'What is it?' asked Julian. All three men were gathered around the TARDIS now.

'I think I know what's keeping the TARDIS here, but I have to check. And if it's what I think it is, this will probably hurt. Quite a bit. So… brace yourself.'

'Right… how?' questioned Julian nervously. The Doctor turned to face him and opened his mouth to speak but couldn't think of anything to say. He turned back and walked into the TARDIS, grabbing his screwdriver out of his jacket hanging to the side of the door. Opening the front panel in the door, he switched a few circuits in the side before standing back and pressing his sonic. Immediately the three men cried out as a high-pitched whine filled their heads, accompanied by a blinding pain. Sherlock gasped and immediately passed out and crumpled to the floor next to when Julian had fallen to his knees, the room tilting and shifting at an alarming angle. The Doctor dropped his screwdriver and clutched his head. His suspicions confirmed, his only concern now was to turn it off. He dropped to his hands and knees and scrabbled around for his screwdriver, trying to focus through his blurred vision. Just then his hand touched the metal of the screwdriver and pressed the button as fast as he could. He sighed with relief as the whine cut off. Leaning his back against the door, he looked over to where Sherlock has collapsed and Julian was blearily pushing himself up. He shuffled over to Sherlock and checked his pulse.

'Sherlock,' he called quietly, tapping his cheek. Sherlock groaned and hazily opened his eyes. As the world came into focus around him, Julian carefully helped him sit up and the Doctor closed the door panel.

'Doctor, what was that?' asked Julian with a groan.

'It's a telepathic inhabiting field. And, as we just experienced, a pretty strong one – anyone else in Baker Street probably has a headache and is wondering what's going on. The TARDIS has… a kind of 'soul' if you will – too complicated to go into now. With me especially I'm kind of linked to it, so I can tell when there's something wrong with her and sometimes she can tell when _I'm _in trouble. Someone is tapping into that telepathically so she won't respond to any of the _mechanical _controls.'

'If you're linked to this machine then how come you didn't notice the field before? And how could John hear it?'

'It's not like anything I've come across before – someone has spent a lot of time to make sure it wasn't noticeable to me over the background noise. And as much for John, I would imagine it affects more advanced brains more. The field will have been designed specially not to affect my Time Lord brain, you've got your enhancements,' he gestured to Julian and then to Sherlock, 'and you…'

'I'm a genius' finished off Sherlock.

'But Sherlock was more affected by the field once you'd got rid of the dampening because his brain is the most 'ordinary' of the three of us.' Worked out Julian.

'Yes, sorry about that but I had to check. And now we know what it is…'

'So we can work out how to stop it!' finished Julian.

'Exactly!' agreed the Doctor. 'I've already got some ideas. We might be out of here by tonight!' he smiled and bounced into the TARDIS.


	9. Chapter 9: Narrowing Down

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of this

This has been a little while but I've been so busy with various school projects and CAs so I'm not getting much time for writing. Now it's half hols so I'll have a bunch of time this week but after this story I'll still be doing some writing but not as much :( Quite a short chapter this time.

''We might be out of here by tonight'' quoted Julian, running his hands over his face. Two more days had passed since that morning and the three men had slept and eaten very little. Barely anything had been accomplished apart from getting a relatively stable power supply to the TARDIS. Paper and bits of wire littered the desk that Julian and the Doctor sat at and various layers of clothing hung over the arm of John's armchair. Julian had taken off his turtleneck, leaving him in just his outer jacket. Sherlock was busying himself in the kitchen making tea. He walked over carrying three mugs as the Doctor sighed and took one.

'I'm out of ideas' he groaned. 'Without knowing where this field is coming from I have no idea how we can shut it off.'

'Well then then must be a way to find out where it's coming from' said Julian, standing up to stretch his legs.

'We can't track it, we can't detect the frequency of it, we couldn't even find out it was _there _without knocking out Sherlock. Apart from wandering around London knocking on every door, I don't see what we can do.' There was a pause before Julian wandered into the kitchen.

'Let's not think about it for a while. I don't know about you but I'm starving.'

'Me too, we could all do with something to eat.' Agreed the Doctor.

'Now the only question is: Sherlock, do you have _anything _edible in your apartment?' Julian asked as he opened a couple of cupboards and peered cautiously inside. 'Sherlock?' he repeated when the detective didn't answer. He was sitting in his armchair, staring into the kitchen. Julian frowned and repeated his name again.

'Sherlock?'

'It doesn't have to be the whole of London.' Replied Sherlock. 'Some areas would be too obvious or not have a big enough power supply.' He grabbed his laptop and opened it up. 'In fact we can probably narrow it down considerably.' The Doctor went and stood behind him as Sherlock brought up a map of London with news bulletins pinned to their locations.

'You're right.' The Doctor pointed to a news article area on the map Sherlock had up. 'This area has had roadworks disrupting the electricity for weeks it couldn't be there.'

'This street is all well-known shops, there wouldn't be space for it there.'

'Print off a map – we can start crossing places off' said the Doctor. As pieces of the map started spewing out of the printer, Sherlock finally acknowledged Julian's question.

'No there won't be anything in the kitchen you'll need to go out and get something.'

'Right.' Replied Julian. He waited for someone to make their way out but they had busied themselves sticking pieces of paper up on Sherlock's wall.

'Yes, off you pop.' Julian stared at Sherlock for a moment. The Doctor paused what he was doing and looked up.

'Sherlock, I can't go out.'

'Why not?' Julian gestured to himself.

'I'm in Starfleet uniform! That would attract more than a few weird looks!'

'It's London, there's weirder sights.'

'Sherlock-' started the Doctor, trying to defend Julian but Sherlock butt in, scribbling down an address.

'Take my coat then; it'll cover everything. Get a taxi and give them this address.' He handed Julian the piece of paper. 'Tell them it's for Sherlock Holmes; the always give me extra chips.'

'I don't have any money!' spluttered Julian.

'Top right pocket.' Julian had run out of reasons. He looked at the Doctor for support but he just shrugged and looked apologetic. Julian sighed and strode over to were the coat was hanging. He yanked it on, turning up the collar to cover his face.

'Be quiet down the stairs.' Called Sherlock as Julian slammed the door behind him and stomped down the stairs out of the door.


	10. Chapter 10: Out In Town

DISCLAIMER: I still own none of this

As Julian looked out the window of the taxi, his annoyance slowly disappeared as he watched the streets fly by. It was a completely different experience to looking out the window of a starship or a shuttle; he could see the colours and lights of a London evening streaking past, unlike the monotonous blur of warp travel. Eventually the streaks slowed into people and shop fronts as the taxi came to a stop behind a long cue of cars.

'It'll be a bit of a wait, mate' warned the driver.

'How far is it from here to the fish & chip shop? I can walk.' The driver pulled over and let Julian get out, giving him directions as he counted out the money. Julian thanked him and walked off down the road. It was gradually getting darker and he looked around as more and more lights came on. It was unlike the Promenade on DS9 or any other station he had been to with advertising everywhere, plastered on walls, cars and in shop fronts. He kept walking the way the driver had told him but he started to notice there were less and less people as he walked along. In fact there were very few shops. He stopped and looked back the way he had come, wondering if he'd made a wrong turn somewhere. He turned back and walked towards what looked like the high street he'd just come from but when he got there it was a completely different street. Julian was pretty sure he was lost now.

_Ok, no problem, _he thought, _I'll just get takeaway somewhere else and get in a taxi. _Looking up and down the street, he could see a few takeaways, none of which looked particularly trustworthy. As he started walking up the street, however, he saw a sign on the corner with 'FISH N CHIPS' emblazoned on it above an arrow pointing left. Thinking that must be better than any of the high street shops, he turned and walked in the direction the sign pointed. It took him pretty much back the way he had come but at least he knew there was a shop there. The air was colder now and his breath came out in clouds. Julian shivered and pulled Sherlock's coat tighter around him. It had started to rain a little. As he kept walking, he noticed a woman and a man coming down the alley towards him. Julian started to move so the side to let them pass when he heard a noise behind him. He stopped and looked around, nearly jumping when he saw someone else standing only a couple of metres behind him and another two people walking up to them. Their features were obscured in the darkness and they were dressed all in black with a hood over their eyes. Julian was about to say something when he felt the man who had been at the other end of the alley bump into him.

'Hey!' he protested but was cut off as suddenly there was a hand across his mouth and another holding his hands behind his back. Julian struggled and tried to pull free but more hands grabbed on to him and pulled him against the wall, snapping his head painfully back against it. He pulled again and heard the coat tear as he freed his hand. Suddenly there was a flash of metal and his cheek stung as the knife slashed across it. He gave a muffled yelp and stopped struggling, giving his attackers time to get their grip again. The woman he had seen kept the knife up to his face.

'Sherlock, we're trying to help you, stop it. You'll be better off with us.' The woman hissed. Julian looked up into the face of the woman who had spoken and suddenly saw his shock mirrored in her face as she saw that he wasn't Sherlock. She groaned and smacked the hilt of the knife across Julian's face. The people holding him loosened their grip slightly, confused, and the hand was taken away from his mouth. Julian was too busy trying to stop his head spinning to make a noise.

'It's not Sherlock, it's just his coat!'

'How did he get it?'

'He must be one of the others.'

'What should we do?'

'Contact her and see how it's progressed. They'll be there in a couple of hours once they find out, maybe we can beat them there. Don't do anything with him – we can leave him here.' The woman put her knife away.

'Sorry, honey' she purred to Julian before bringing her fist back and punching him square between the eyes. His head snapped back and his eyes unfocused for a moment, before everything went black.

Xxx


	11. Chapter 11: Beat Them There

DISCLAIMER: I make no money, I own nothing

Long chapter this time :) I changed the name from **Too Many Doctors** to **Across** **Universes **because that's marginally better. Ugh.

'Julian's been gone a while.' Sherlock took a moment to respond. The map almost covered the wall from the leather sofa up to the peeling yellow smile painted at the top. Sherlock stood on the sofa with a red marker in his hand and the Doctor was bent over Sherlock's laptop looking at recent news articles.

'Hmm?'

'Julian's been gone a while.'

'Really?' Sherlock turned towards him, 'How long has it been?'

'A couple of hours I think. How far is the chip shop?'

'20, 25 minutes away. But there's roadworks around there so it could be longer. Or there could be a long queue at the shop, most likely judging by the time. Nothing suspicious.' Sherlock brushed off the question and went back to crossing off areas of the map. The Doctor thought about pursuing the subject but decided against it. Sherlock was right; it was probably nothing.

Xxx

Across town, Julian's consciousness slowly returned. At first he stayed still, eyes closed, trying to remember where he was. After a few minutes, he realised he was shivering and he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and looked around. He was still in the alley where he had been attacked, his head leaning at an awkward angle against the wall, his face against the rough bricks. He twisted himself around so his back was leaning against the wall, pulling his knees up to his chest to conserve body heat, letting his head slowly stop spinning. The rain had intensified and he was soaked through; the alley was practically flooded so he had been lying in a couple of centimetres of water. Julian quickly checked himself over from damage. His nose wasn't broken and he didn't seem to have any concussion. Apart from the slash on his cheek and probably a black eye or two, nothing seemed unusual. To anyone who had walked past, it would seem like he was just another drunk lying in a gutter somewhere. Just then Julian looked around and noticed Sherlock's wallet lying open on the ground next to him. Julian picked it up and looked through it. The few notes that had been in it were gone leaving only a few coins. Not nearly enough for a taxi. Julian groaned. Someone had obviously walked past and helped themselves.

Julian stood up and looked around to check none of his attackers were still there before walking towards the main street, not sure what he was going to do. Most of the shops had closed; he guessed he had been unconscious for about an hour. He couldn't walk back, he couldn't get a taxi and he didn't have a mobile phone. Julian stood helplessly in the same spot for a couple of minutes wondering what to do.

'Are you alright, love?' Julian turned around to see an elderly woman standing there looking concerned.

'Err, well I…' Julian tried to think of something to say. 'I think I've just been mugged.'

'Oh dear! Are you alright? Do you want someone to call the police?'

'No, no.' replied Julian. He didn't want to draw any attention. 'But they took my wallet and my phone and I need to call my… flatmate. But I, err, I don't actually know his number.'

'Oh well you can use a telephone box over there. There's usually a phonebook in there, just look up his name.' Julian thanked the woman and walked into the phone box, flipping through the heavy yellow book looking for 'Holmes'. There were a few but not too many to try. Julian slotted in his money and picked up the phone, hoping he had enough.

Xxx

'Sherlock Holmes.'

'_Sherlock, finally!_' Julian sighed with relief. He was on his last few coins. 'It's Julian.'

'Julian? How are you calling?' The Doctor looked concerned when her heard the name. Sherlock pressed the speaker button.

'Julian, are you OK?' asked the Doctor.

'_Pretty much but I've been attacked. Four or five men and a woman. And someone took most of your money, Sherlock, I'm really sorry, so I can't get a taxi. I'm not bleeding or anything though, just a little disorientated._'

'I'll get in a taxi and come pick you up, Julian.' The Doctor said, walking over to pick up his jacket.

'What did they want?' questioned Sherlock.

'_Well… they thought I was you, Sherlock._'

'What?!' said the Doctor and Sherlock in unison.

'_They thought I was you; they only saw the coat. They told me 'they were trying to help me' and 'I'd be better off with them'._' The Doctor walked back over, pulling on his jacket.

'Did they say anything else?' Julian sighed.

'_I think so but I can't remember. But I think someone's after Sherlock._' The Doctor looked at Sherlock who was frowning at the phone. After a moment he looked up at the Doctor.

'You stay here,' said the Doctor, 'I'll get Julian. If you leave, whoever is after you will probably know right away. Is there anyone it could be not related to our… TARDIS problem?' Sherlock shook his head.

'No more than usual. It could be my brother but he wouldn't mistake Julian for me.'

'OK. I'll be right back. I'll be right there, Julian. What street are you on?' Julian read out the street name and the Doctor scribbled it down on his hand.

'I'm on my way.'

'_OK, thank you._'

Xxx

Julian put down the phone and sighed with relief. He left the box and looked around for somewhere he could wait. As he was walking over to the corner of the street, suddenly more of the conversation came flooding back to him.

_What should we do?_

_Contact her and see how it's progressed. They'll be there in a couple of hours once they find out, maybe we can beat them there._

'Oh…' breathed Julian. Julian spun around and ran into the telephone box picking up the phone again. It had only been a few minutes, maybe the Doctor hadn't left yet. He slotted the pennies he had left into the machine and quickly redialled, praying for Sherlock to pick up the phone. After what seemed like an eternity of ringing, Sherlock picked up.

'_Julian?_'

'Yes, Sherlock, it's me. I just remembered something they said – how long have I been gone?'

'_A couple of hours now_.' Julian breathed out, trying not to panic. They would be almost there.

'Sherlock, they're on their way to Baker Street; they said they were trying to beat someone so I think there's more people involved. Is the Doctor still there?' There was no reply. 'Sherlock?' Julian then noticed the dial tone at the end of the phone. His money had run out. Julian groaned in frustration. There was no way to tell how much Sherlock had heard. He put the phone down and walked back into the street, sitting down on the corner of the kerb. There was nothing he could do but wait.

Xxx

'_Sherlock, they're-_' The dial tone cut Julian off. Sherlock put down the phone with a frown. What had Julian been trying to say? Had he recognised his attacker? Sherlock decided it wasn't important and stowed it away in his mind palace for when he arrived back with the Doctor. He could ask him then. Sherlock stood up and made his way towards his bedroom to pick up his laptop charger. Suddenly he heard a creak behind him. Sherlock turned and looked around the apartment. Just as he was satisfied there was no-one there, he felt a hand reach up from behind and something cold hissed against his neck. The world immediately began to shift around him and he felt immediately lightheaded. Sherlock staggered around to see a man he didn't recognise standing there holding a small tube and a gun.

'Hello Sherlock.' He smiled. Sherlock heard more footsteps behind him and before he could reply, the barrel of a gun was smashed across the back of his head, sending the detective unconscious to the floor.


	12. Chapter 12: Bigger Than You Thought

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters or anything

Ooh it's all tensing up now isn't it *ominous music* This chapter ends a bit weirdly but I didn't want to get into [spoilers] fight stuff [end spoilers] until next chapter to avoid a reeeeally long chapter.

The traffic was relatively good for the Doctor so it didn't take long to reach the street. He could see Julian sitting on the kerb and told the driver to pull over for Julian to get in. Julian practically jumped into the taxi and immediately started babbling to the Doctor.

'Doctor, I remembered something else; they said they were going to contact someone and now they're on their way to Baker Street and-' The Doctor cut him off.

'Julian,' he paused at the strange look from the cab driver. 'Baker Street again please, as fast as you can.' He instructed and the cab turned around. The Doctor lowered his voice. 'Julian, slow down. What did you remember?'

'When they realised I wasn't Sherlock, they started talking about what they should do next.' Julian repeated the conversation he had heard to the Doctor. 'I guess they didn't think I'd remember but I did just after I'd called you. I called again but the phone cut out; I don't know how much Sherlock heard.'

'There must be more than one other party involved here, and I doubt they're working together if they want to beat them. It seems we're now the middle of a war.'

Xxx

Even though it took no longer than it took to get there, it felt like hours before they reached Baker Street. The Doctor threw some notes over the seat muttering 'keep the change' as Julian stood on the pavement, looking up to the window of 221B. Nothing looked unusual. They quickly made their way into the building and started quickly up the stairs when suddenly Julian stopped halfway up making the Doctor collide with him. He shushed the Doctor when he started to speak. Julian pointed up to the apartment and turned his head to the side. They both stood very still, listening. Julian ventured a couple more steps so he could see the apartment. The door was open a crack and they could hear muffled talking from inside, but Julian couldn't hear the voice of the woman who had attacked him. _Maybe she just sent the others here _thought Julian to himself. As the two doctors stood on the stairs, the talking suddenly subdued with a series of shushes, as if whoever was waiting inside knew they were there. Julian looked over his shoulder to the Doctor who nodded him forwards. With a deep breath, Julian climbed the rest of the stairs and opened the door, turning and walking into the apartment, suddenly taking in everything at once. His eyes were immediately drawn to the centre of the room where Sherlock sat limply in one of the kitchen chairs, his head hanging forwards. His hands were tied to the chair behind him, keeping him vaguely upright and Julian could see blood in his hair and on his face. He looked only semi-conscious, if at all. Standing around him were four men, dressed all in the same black leather uniform, standing facing the door. Three of them Julian didn't recognise but as he looked at the fourth, his eyes widened. He knew this man all too well.

'Hello again, Doctor. Well this is by far the most interesting mission I've had in a long time.'

'I feel like I'm missing something?' asked the Doctor, confused, after a pause.

'That is Luther Sloan.' Answered Julian calmly. 'Head of an order called 'Section 31' in my universe. They take it upon themselves to seek out so-called 'threats to the Federation' and eliminate them.'

'Ah. I assume they're after my TARDIS then since I showed up on your space station.' Guessed the Doctor, equally calmly.

'To some extent, I suppose. But surely then, we would've just taken it then.' The Doctor paused, thinking.

'You want us all together then?'

'Ah, now you're getting there.' Sloan smiled. Julian was just starting to realise how much more there was of Section 31.

'So you span across universes?'

'Since the first jump happened we've realised there are more threats than we thought. We've had to… expand. But now…' Sloan gestured to his men, two of which pulled out a gun and pointed it towards the two doctors standing by the door. 'I suggest you come with us.'

'I would beg to disagree.' Everyone in the room turned in shock at the new voice. It came from the direction of Sherlock's bedroom as another black-clad group emerged, led by yet another familiar face holding a gun up in front of her. Sloan held up his gun to match.

'I thought you might show up' he said to her.

'What are _you _doing here?' blurted out Julian, not really expecting an answer. The woman turned to look at him with a mildly surprised look.

'Oh. That would explain how you got the coat.'

'Again, I'm missing something?' repeated the Doctor.

'She's the woman who attacked me in the alley' explained Julian, frowning.

'What is everyone doing here?!' asked the Doctor, still confused.

'I've come to get you'

I've come to get Sherlock' they both said together, before frowning at each other. After a moment, Sloan smiled falsely and lowered his gun.

'Why disagree then? You take Sherlock and we'll have the others!' Julian and the Doctor stayed quiet for now, both equally clueless as to what was going on. The woman paused and her aim lowered slightly for a moment. She looked over at Sloan's group; their numbers matched at four each, then over to Julian and the Doctor. She looked them both up and down before smiling slightly.

'Mmm… no; they're too cute to just give away.' She purred and with that she swung her arm across to disarm Sloan and all hell broke loose.


	13. Chapter 13: Let The Fight Begin

DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine. Wow sorry this chapter has literally taken like, eternity. I've been on trips, I've been ill, there was a power cut; a bunch of stuff happened. Also I've just got into Supernatural so that's been a lot of my time gone. But now, let the fight BEGIN

The woman's arm swung into Sloan's hand, knocking him off balance, and his gun went clattering to the floor. She aimed for a shot but one of Sloan's men leapt into action, throwing himself towards the woman and the shot ended up embedding itself in the ceiling. At this first shot, both sides joined the action and ran towards each other. The Doctor and Julian both ducked as another shot landed in the wall behind where they had been standing.

'Try and get to Sherlock, someone could easily shoot him, I'll try and get the guns.' Said the Doctor quietly. Julian nodded and carefully started making him way around the back of the TARDIS. The Doctor stood back up but was quickly knocked back down as one of Sloan's men lunged at him. They both fell to the floor and the man dropped his gun as they rolled around. The Doctor felt his back collide with another pair of legs and a woman fell onto the struggling pair. As they tried to untangle themselves, the Doctor managed to kick against the nearby wall and push himself away. He got to his feet and kicked the fallen gun away under the sofa. Another arm came swinging towards him but he was ready and dropped down, sliding forwards on his knees and grabbing the two guns that had been dropped earlier in one fluid movement. He sprang back up without his hands touching the ground only to suddenly find himself staring into the face of the woman who Sloan had been so surprised to see with another gun aimed at his head.

On the other side of the room, Julian had crawled under the desk and quietly made his way over to Sherlock. Standing next to him, he could see a nasty cut on the back of his head, the blood matting his hair and seeping down onto his face. 'Sherlock' he called quietly. Sherlock moaned quietly and tried unsuccessfully to lift his head up.

'Sherlock' repeated Julian, bringing his head down to Sherlock's eye level. Sherlock lifted his head slightly, trying to open his eyes enough to see who was trying to talk to him. His head fell forwards again but Julian carefully put his hand on the side of Sherlock's face to keep his head up. His eyes were unfocused and half-lidded. He had almost certainly been drugged. Julian carefully let his head drop again and reached around to untie Sherlock's hands. Just as his fingers touched the knots, he heard a voice behind him.

'Doctor.' Julian straightened up and spun around to find himself face to face with Sloan again, two guns in one hand and a hypospray in the other. Julian knew it was coming but didn't have time to move before the metal hissed against his neck. As the room began to shift around him, Julian's knees buckled and he fell towards Sloan who put an arm around his back, taking his weight. From across the room, the woman holding a gun at the Doctor saw this and her aim faltered for a moment and she looked from the Doctor to Julian, trying to work out which situation she had to be in control of. The Doctor frowned and looked behind him to see what was going on. His eyes widened.

'Julian!' He took a step towards him but the woman made up her mind. She grabbed his shoulder and twisted him back towards her, sending her fist into his jaw. He spun around from the impact, his head connecting with the wall and he groaned before collapsing to the floor. By now Sloan's men had noticed what had happened and had formed a protective circle around Sloan who was still supporting Julian who was struggling weakly against him. The woman stepped over the Doctor and moved towards them. Suddenly another woman on her side sprinted towards the circle, disarming one and brought her gun up towards Sloan but he was faster. He brought up his hand and pulled both triggers. One of the bullets flew harmlessly into the wall but the other hit her square in the shoulder. She yelled and fell backwards. Two others who had come with the woman immediately dropped their aim and ran over to her. Their leader turned furiously and fired three more shots, hitting one of Sloan's men in the leg. She tried to fire again but her gun clicked empty. She reached to grab a fallen gun but Sloan got their first, aiming his gun at her head.

'Don't.' he warned. His other gun aimed towards her as well and he started edging towards the door. The woman stood helplessly as they backed out of the room dragging Julian with them. Julian kicked feebly as he was pulled down the stairs, but there was nothing he could do as he was thrown into a car and driven away from Baker Street.

Xxx

As soon as the door shut, the woman turned and surveyed their situation.

'Will, go out the bedroom window. Try and follow them.' The man she had spoken to nodded and ran up the corridor into Sherlock's bedroom and out the open window that they had entered through. The woman crouched down next to the woman who had been shot.

'Kate…' she started. The woman winced in pain. She had torn away the shoulder of her uniform and was holding her hand over to wound, trying to stop the blood.

'I'll live.' From the other side of the room, the Doctor moaned. He pushed himself up, shaking his head and looked around.

'What happened? Where are they?' The woman stood up and walked around the apartment, looking for a first aid kit, ignoring him. The doctor followed her, panicking slightly. 'Who are you? What do you want, what's happening?' He continued firing questions. 'Will someone tell me what's going on?!' he almost shouted. The woman gave a yell of frustration and turned around, flying a fist into his jaw again, making him spin almost 360 before falling to the floor.

'We can deal with him later.' She said. She gestured to two of her people. 'Get Kate to a hospital, Beth stay here with me. There's been a change of power.' She looked over to the Doctor and Sherlock. 'I think we may be forming an alliance.'


End file.
